


late-night bursts of love

by pandemoniac



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Anime, BL, Blushing, Boyfriends, Cuddle, Cuddling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Flustered, Given - Freeform, M/M, This is just so much fluff, domestic AU, mlm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24071713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandemoniac/pseuds/pandemoniac
Summary: Mafuyu can't sleep because he's too in love with Uenoyama. The boy is a blushing mess. They cuddle at the end. Fluffy. A really short read.
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu & Uenoyama Ritsuka, Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka
Comments: 5
Kudos: 170





	late-night bursts of love

Mafuyu smiled to himself. He was in bed, next to the boy he loved. Mafuyu and Uenoyama agreed to have a sleepover that day. Mafuyu turned to look at a sleeping Uenoyama. So cute, so gentle, all bundled up in a soft white t-shirt. He noticed that Uenoyama had a cute way of breathing. He breathed in air through his nose and let the air out of his mouth making a soft puff sound. Mafuyu felt overwhelmed with a warm, fuzzy feeling. Uecchi was too cute to handle, and Mafuyu was too flustered to go back to sleep. 

After a long internal debate about what he should do next, Mafuyu hesitated and got out of bed, careful not to wake his boyfriend. Mafuyu’s eyes had adjusted to the darkness well enough for him to navigate around the room without a light. He picked up a pair of headphones which were lying on the drawer and made his way to a chair on the opposite end of the room. He plugged in his headphones and smiled quietly as he looked for a specific playlist. A playlist Uenoyama made. For him. For him!

He remembered the day. A few weeks after they started dating, Uenoyama came up to him, a blushing mess. Mafuyu found it cute and funny that even the smug and badass Uenoyama Ritsuka could be a total softie. Mafuyu himself spent the rest of the day being a blushing mess. The playlist had songs which apparently made Uecchi think about Mafuyu, and Mafuyu died several times that day listening to it. It was simply too cute.

Mafuyu sat on the chair with his knees to his chest and listened to the love songs once again, his innocent face illuminated by the screen. His heart was dancing. The songs brought back memories. The time Uenoyama took him on an icecream date, laughing at him for getting ice cream on his nose. The time he found Uenoyama cuddling with Kedama. The time the Kaji-san and Haruki-san caught them both making out. Their first kiss. The only thing on his mind was Uenoyama and how grateful he was to have him. He felt like his body was filled with butterflies and fuzz. 

He decided to stop listening to the playlist. He needed to be asleep, and thinking about Uenoyama and blushing certainly wasn’t helping. He instead decided to browse social media until he felt a little less overwhelmed with emotion. After about five minutes of scrolling, he was still thinking about Uenoyama, but in a calm and less freaked-out way. 

He heard a grunt of confusion from the bed. Uenoyama must have woken up. “Mafuyu?”, said Uenoyama, still groggy and confused. 

“I couldn’t sleep”, Mafuyu replied.

Uenoyama extended his hand toward Mafuyu, as though expecting to be picked up. “Come back to bed”, he whined cutely. He patted the side of the bed.

Mafuyu crawled onto the bed, chuckling at his half-asleep boyfriend. He laid down and snuggled into Uenoyama’s chest. Uenoyama wrapped his arms around Mafuyu and closed his eyes. Mafuyu fell asleep slowly in Uenoyama’s arms. They both slept soundly, deeply in love with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it was really short, but in my defence, I wrote this in one take at 2 am. This is also the first piece of fanfic I've ever written, so please let me know what you think. Leave kudos if you liked it! :]


End file.
